Crimson Dragon's Sincerity
by troxer
Summary: Two traveling souls that represents Fairy Tail's strongest team is left wandering in a vast void of loneliness. Erza and Natsu are friends but struggle to keep their feelings suppressed, and are facing problems that affect other Fairy Tail members. Erza and Natsu now must figure out how to solve their distress before it tears them and the guild apart from each other.
1. Introduction

Ok, so I would like to welcome all the Natza/Nerza/Natsu x Erza shippers to this story

I haven't been able to find any recent stories that I can read, and feel satisfied about so I decided to just write my own. I've been watching the Fairy Tail Final Series, and I can't help myself to try and create my own story and remake of the canon storyline and relationships. I would also like to say that I have read a great amount of stories related to Natza, so this is kind of a mash-up of everything I've read. There are of course very original plots and scenes, but there are some I want to incorporate or revamp within my story.

Before starting I would like to give a disclaimer that I don't own the characters or the franchise, I am simply a person using them for myself benefit and pleasure, and as well as other's (if that makes sense)

In addition to that, I would also like to implement a more interactive approach with this story to engage readers and put them in the right scene. There will be many visual comparisons to the anime, and there will occasions where I would request the reader to open up a certain OST to go along with the reading. I feel as if this would make the story be more relate-able and more emotionally prescribe.

One more thing before carrying on, I would like to ask for your opinion. I am currently on the ropes on changing this stories' rating. Currently I have it listed as T, but I can also make it a rated M story. I would just like your guy's opinion on whether or not I should make this story rated T or M.

The first official chapter won't air out for a few weeks or so, and I am terribly sorry if the chapters take a very long time for me to upload. I am taking classes still, and sadly my time is very limited.

With that being said, I am looking to hear back from you all, and would like to say enjoy the story if it has already begun!

P.S. I also made that Natza video on youtube... User: DarkDescend


	2. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Greetings reader, I have finally been able to finish up the first chapter, and I really hope you enjoy. I am quite busy, so I do apologize if this chapter doesn't meet your expectation. If you have any feedback you would like to give I would gladly appreciate it so I can learn and grow.

With that being said, I would like to thank you all for your patience, the next chapter will be going up in quite some time, but don't worry I will be working on it.

Here are some minor things to note, this story takes place right after the final battle in the Tower of Heaven, and one of our main characters, Natsu is a litter smarter than the anime/manga, but only a little.

_Statements like this_ = Thoughts

**Statements like this** = Attacks/Sreams

*Statements like this* = Action (Ex. *Yawn*)

**Statements like this** = New territory

* * *

Erza's eyes slowly opened to the vast calm ocean that surrounded her. Still worn out from everything that just happened in the Tower of Heaven, she was wondering where she is.

The only thing she could remember doing was diving into the Etherion in hopes to merge with it to restrain it from exploding and killing her friends. She remembers seeing the mournful funeral of Titania from above, and she could feel the countless amounts of heartbreak and sorrow from her family fill the air, but the next thing she knows was a hand reaching out to grab her to pull her out of what she was seeing. Now she's alive and surrounded by a beautiful island beach with a caressing moon shining soothing moonlight down upon her.

She questioned where she was, but eventually noticed that she wasn't alone. She looked towards her right side and noticed her friends running towards her in the far distance, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, and other former slaves of the R-System were all coming towards her. Erza failed to realize that she was being carried by somebody, and that she wasn't holding herself up. She looked to her left and was able to find the man that saved her, Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu… It was you who…?" Erza said as she began to shed tears from her left eye as she realized that Natsu was the one that saved her.

Erza couldn't help to think about how Natsu was able to find her through all the Etherion and energy that kept building up around them. She thought to herself, _Wh-What an incredible man…_

Natsu finally felt his muscles ache from holding up Erza for so long, and gave out. The pinkette and scarlet haired woman both fell into the water, and continued staring at each other. Before Erza could attempt to make any gestures and say anything to Natsu she was cut off.

Natsu exclaimed, "E-Erza… please don't ever do that again" As tears began to fill his vision.

Erza was stunned by what Natsu said to her, she didn't realize how significant those words might actually be to her, and now she was left pondering in her thoughts. Natsu exclaimed to her once more,

"Never Again" He shouted

"I-I can't lose you… I-I can't think to lose you… I-I can't even think to live without you… Erza" Natsu yelled to her, expressing how much he cared for her all while tears of relief and sorrow were still traveling down his face

Erza could feel the sincerity in his voice as he commanded her to live on. Lost in her train of thought she couldn't imagine how life would be without Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail. She realized that living for your friends meant more than dying for them.

Erza slowly motioned towards Natsu and placed her forehead on his. Tears were still slowly traveling down her face and in a very light tone she said, "I'm sorry Natsu... I didn't mean to worry you like this. I promise I won't do anything like this ever again. I can't think to live without you either… Thank You."

In the moment Erza and Natsu were enjoying the quiet time they had to themselves. Their friends were still a distance away, and they had a few more silent moments to themselves. Natsu couldn't feel any emotions creep up on him, but the same couldn't be said for Erza.

It was hard to describe, but whatever she was feeling had her guessing. She felt a different kind of warmth emit from Natsu that she has never felt before, her stomach felt odd, and she could feel herself become jittery in his presence.

Erza felt her cheeks slowly shade pink as she kept on thinking about what was going on with her body.

_Why do I feel like this…? I never felt like this around him before…_ She thought to herself as they were still touching heads under the moon. Both characters still shedding tears in response to recent actions

Their time seemed to last forever, but in reality it was growing short. Their friends were approaching, and they could feel the blissful time they had together come to an end. As their friends closed in on them the two ended their time together under the moon and went to greet their friends.

**3 Days Later**

"Man, why do I have to be the one that has to watch flame brains sleep. He's been sleeping for 3 days now, it's not like he need us for anything. Besides, it's his fault for eating the Etherion like an idiot." Gray complained

Erza and Lucy slowly entered the room where Natsu was sleeping, and that was when Gray started to complain to them. They were surprised that Natsu slept for this long, but after all the damage he received in the recent battle, they couldn't blame him.

In his bed Happy was also lying next to Natsu. Both of them were knocked out, and they didn't seem like they would wake up anytime soon.

"Well he did it to help Erza, it's the least we can do for him after what he went through." Lucy rebutted towards Gray's initial statement.

"Tsk, all he does is sleep anyways. I don't see why we need to watch him." Retorted Gray as he faced the opposite direction of his friends

Erza simply smiled at her friends arguing about having to watch Natsu or not, and so she decided that because she cause all this trouble for them that she'll look over the sleeping dragon.

"Hey, you two go get some rest. I can take it on from here."

Gray was the first one to stand up from his seat, he was relieved that he don't have to babysit Natsu anymore, but deep down he knew the real reason why Erza wanted to watch over Natsu.

This would be Erza's first shift in watching over Natsu, and both Lucy and Gray understood that she wanted to be alone to thank him for all of the help he gave her. They realized how much help Natsu was to her and decided to just leave without saying anything.

Now the room was silent, and all that remained was Natsu, Happy, and Erza.

Erza pulled up a chair next to the bed where Natsu was sleeping. She noticed that his body took so much damage and was bandaged up pretty bad. She couldn't help but feel like she was at fault for all the pain he's been through. She then began to look at herself, and started to worry about how these missions and situations might take a huge toll on her own body.

She noticed his snoring face, she couldn't help but think about how manly, and yet cute he looked. She thought to herself, _He looks so cute when he's sleeping…_ But before she realized what she was thinking her eyes widened and she was shaking her head furiously to get that thought out of her mind.

_Did I really say that? Did I really say that he looked cute…?_ Erza asked herself in response to what she was thinking

She was able to forget what had just happened, and was now stuck staring at Natsu's sleeping form. Aside from the bandages Erza was able to recognize how all of the years of fighting and hard work affected his growth. She saw that Natsu had a nice masculine body that was perfectly proportional.

Her eyes first started to fixate on his broad shoulders, and began to follow his body. She wanted to stop staring so much, but her mind kept telling her to continue. She saw the different curves and variations that complemented his physique. His body had a nice toned chest and she could even feel how hard his chest must be just by looking at it. Her curiosity kept creeping up on her, she was wondering how it must feel if she laid a finger on it, but before she was able to make contact her consciousness took over and forced her away.

Following down his body she noticed how defined his abs were, and couldn't help but imagining lying in bed with him to sleep the pain away. Her cheeks were turning redder by the second, and she was furious for having such naughty thoughts overtake her mind. Before she noticed, her eyes were all over his body, taking in each and every curve and muscle that he has built on from head to toe.

"You like what you see?" Natsu asked

Natsu's questions took Erza by surprise, and her whole body jolted up. The first thing that came across her mind was how long he was awake for, and if he saw everything she did. The hand that was motioning towards his chest immediately fell back to her side, and the blushing face that bestowed her did its best to avoid any eye contact by staring at the wall on the opposite side of the bed.

"Hey Erza, why are you blushing?" Natsu asked

His words made Erza blush even more, she was so frustrated with the situation, and didn't know how to respond. Her face was still as red as her hair, and the only thing she could say back to him was, "I'm not blushing."

To make matters worse, Happy was also awake during the whole ordeal, and he began to fly towards Erza and landed on her head.

Lying down on her head he started to tease her by saying, "Erza's a pervert, Erza's a pervert" all while giggling at the trouble mage.

Erza tried to ignore the blue cat, but it eventually got to her, and what made it worse was Natsu joining in laughing at her.

She immediately screamed "I'M NOT A PERVERT!" and motioned towards Happy to stop him from teasing her.

Before the flying cat can defend himself, Erza moved him from the top of her head to her lap and placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything else about her. Everything Happy was saying towards her made her blush and Natsu's laughs didn't help in this situation. Natsu couldn't help but smile at how helpless Erza looked in this situation, and continued to tease her even more.

"Why were you staring at me for so long then?" Asked Natsu

"I w-was just looking for more… Injuries! Yea, I was just making sure the doctors didn't miss anything." Erza exclaimed with a smirk on her face, hoping that he would fall for it

"Oh really, geez thanks I guess. I hope you were able to get a good look at my chest and abs; it looked like you were staring at them for quite some time. You still want to touch them?"

Natsu's remarked immediately made Erza blush again. Natsu's last question gave her more hints that he was probably wide awake ever since Lucy and Gray left the room. Trying to defend herself from his tease she immediately rebutted saying, "Why would I want to touch them, it doesn't look like there's anything wrong with them."

"Well, I don't know. It looks like you were awfully close to touching them a few minutes ago." Natsu said giving a wide grin.

Erza stared into his eyes then couldn't help but look away to block him from seeing all the embarrassment on her face. "Go to sleep Natsu…"

Natsu took that as his cue to relax and go back to sleep, and so he did. Now Erza was left with Happy on her lap, and she couldn't help but smile.

She looked down at the blue cat and said, "You should go back to sleep too Happy… Oh, and don't say any of this to anybody or you're dead…" Happy was frightened by what Erza said to him and immediately went back to sleep.

Erza decided to comfort the sleeping exceed after threatening him so harshly, and kept rubbing his fur for him to sleep more comfortably. Before she knew it she also fell asleep on the chair she was sitting in, and awoken to a chill nightfall. Erza picked up Happy from her lap and let him sleep next to his best friend so she could grab some fresh air.

Outside of the room she was in she forgot to update her friends from her childhood. She spent the next 30 minutes looking for them, and was finally able to find them on the beach. She spent her next few minutes talking to them and recruiting them to join her at Fairy Tail, and was very much pleased with her friend's reaction. Erza was pleased with the way her friends reacted to her recruitment, and couldn't help but smile, feeling good that she was able to help her friends after all these years. She told them that they will more than likely hold a feast to celebrate everything that happened recently tomorrow when Natsu is finally off of his slumber.

Now Erza and her friends slowly left the beach and walked back towards the hotel that they were staying at to get a good night's rest. The first thing that popped in Erza's mind was to find where her other friends are to check on them. When she entered the hotel she noticed that Lucy and Gray were both already sound asleep in their own respective rooms, so the only one she needed to worry about is Natsu.

Erza went back to the room that she left Natsu and happy to sleep in, and to her surprise Natsu was still asleep. Erza thought, _I'm surprised he didn't wake up again, he's been sleeping for over three days now._ Erza couldn't help but smile at how carefree Natsu's snoring face looked while he was sleeping, he looked like he didn't have a care for anything at all, and she envied that from him.

Erza looked outside the window and thought to herself that it was getting pretty dark. *Yawn* _Maybe I should get some sleep, but where? _Erza questioned herself as she scanned the room for another comfortable place to sleep.

She sat there on the chair that was positioned next to Natsu's bed for a few minutes, contemplating where she wanted to sleep. An idea of just sleeping in the same bed with Natsu crept up on her, but was immediately denied. However, as time began to pass by it started to sound so much nicer, especially with how she was acting earlier.

"Maybe he won't mind if I sleep there…" The redhead whispered to herself quietly.

Erza was slowly easing into the idea of sharing the bed with Natsu for the night, but for some reason she was telling herself not to. _C'mon we've always slept together on the same bed while we were kids, why am I so hesitant._

With that final thought she overcame her denials, and motioned towards the bed that Natsu was sleeping in.

She made efforts to move Happy to a better spot on the left side of Natsu so that she could have more room on the bed. The bed was already quite small, and trying to fit both of them on there was quite hard. She didn't want to cause a ruckus for Natsu or the rest of her friends, so she had to lay down in whatever way that wouldn't have her falling off the bed in her sleep.

She laid part of her body on Natsu's right side, and was mesmerized by his muscles. A deep blush started to cover her face as she thought about Natsu, and how incredibly toned he was. Erza began to think of what she tried to do earlier when they were alone, and her faced turned even redder.

Erza thought, _Well, I got to at least…_ she cut herself off before she was able to finish her vulgar thoughts. She tried to ignore all of the stupid feelings that were building up inside of her to gain some sleep, but she couldn't help but feel guilty for taking up the room that Natsu had.

Erza let out a small sigh, "Goodnight Natsu" she said

Erza was finally able to shut her eyes after that long day, but to her surprise she heard Natsu say, "G-Goodnight *snore*."

Erza couldn't piece it together to determine if Natsu was awake or not, but her mind was mainly telling her that he was. She was glad that he didn't mind her taking up his space like this, and the thought of doing this more often popped up in her head making her blush.

Erza then proceeded to smile from that little moment, and drifted to sleep instantly under the shining moonlight that lit up the room for the Crimson Knight and Fire Dragon.


	3. Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Farewells

Hey everyone, I am super sorry for the super long hiatus. I have been so caught up with everything in life and it took me quite some time to create this chapter. I really hope that you guys enjoy it, and I will try my best to get started on the next chapter to get it out to you guys. I am sorry if you guys have been waiting for this chapter for so long, but I was kind of stuck on what to do, and maybe you guys can give me your ideas on what I should do on the next chapter? Thanks for sticking around, and I am hoping to see you guys again soon!

* * *

**The Next Morning**

A very long night has passed and both Natsu and Erza were still sleeping in their room. It has already passed breakfast time, and at this point the rest of their party is beginning to wonder what the two were doing and if they were okay.

"Hey Grey, what do you think Natsu and Erza are doing in there?" Lucy asked with a look of curiosity

"How am I supposed to know, they're probably just sleeping. Let's go in and check." Grey said without any hesitation as he began to reach for the door handle

Lucy immediately motioned towards Grey and slapped his hand so he wouldn't be able to grab the door and open it. "Well if what you were saying is true then I think we should let them rest. They're both probably exhausted from everything that happened."

Grey just looked at Lucy with a lost expression and shrugged off what just happened, and eventually both of them went their own ways to explore the hotel a little more or capture in the views.

**2 Hours Later**

Both Lucy and Grey met back up in front of Natsu's room, and now were really wondering what was going on inside of that room. It's now a little past 1:00 pm, and usually Erza would never be sleeping this late.

"Hey, I think we should go inside and check up on them. It's getting kinda late and we should head back to the guild soon." Lucy said with a worried look in her eyes.

Grey agreed with what Lucy said, and is now reaching for the door handle. He was really hoping they wouldn't walk in on Natsu and Erza doing something that they're not supposed to see, and slowly began to twist the doorknob. As every second goes by Lucy and Gray began to feel even more nervous, especially since they weren't sure what they might see on the other side.

As soon as the doorknob fully twisted open Lucy and Gray slowly poked their heads inside, and to their surprise they see Erza sleeping under a blanket… on top of Natsu. Erza had her head relaxed on Natsu's left chest, and her left arm was rest on his chest as well; Natsu's right arm was resting off the side of the bed, but his left arm was cupped around Erza's back. The blanket was pulled up just a little above their waist to the point where it was covering their stomachs and everything below that.

Both Lucy and Gray tried to understand what their eyes were seeing, and after some careful thought they came to the conclusion that they were overthinking things, and that stuff like this happens all the time so it wasn't anything to make a big deal out of.

Soon enough, Lucy and Gray ended up closing the door to allow the two to have more rest, and then went on to what they were doing. "You don't think something is going on between them right?" Lucy asked.

Gray took a minute to respond, but in sure confidence he states, "I highly doubt it, Natsu, Erza, and I used to always share beds when we were younger.

"…Well yea I know that, but you guys are older now, and from what we saw back there it looked more than just sharing a bed." Lucy replied.

"It looked normal to me, don't worry it's nothing." Gray said.

"Oh… okay…" Lucy replied with slight doubt in her mind.

**1 Hour Later**

An hour after Lucy and Gray walked in on Erza and Natsu, Erza finally stirred up from her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened to bright shining light that was filling up the room from the sun rays glistening through the window. Still groggy from her sleep Erza took a few minutes to take in where she was and that was when she realized that she ended up lying down with Natsu the night before. Slowly panicking, Erza was trying not to make too much movement and noise Erza so she could figure out what in the world was going on. She slowly tilted her head upwards to see what Natsu was doing, and as she expected he was still sleeping.

Erza now has to take in the situation, and understand what ended up having her in this position. She could remember that there was nowhere else to sleep, but she didn't know why she chose to sleep with Natsu instead of Lucy or renting another room for herself. Feeling the weight of his arm on her back she knew for a fact that getting out of this situation would be troublesome, especially since she doesn't want to wake the dragon slayer from his slumber.

After trying to analyze all of her options, she couldn't think of anything that would help, and therefore she ended up going back the same position she was in before her mind started to panic, so she could relax and enjoy the peaceful moment.

As she continued to lay in bed, she kept thinking to herself how warm Natsu felt, she couldn't help but enjoy herself being in Natsu's warm embrace and was slightly wishing that this moment of bliss could last forever. As she continued to think deeper on how she felt and what was happening to her, her blush soon began to grow deeper and deeper. She felt as if her face was slowly matching her hair, and she couldn't figure out why she was feeling like this. She thought to herself that she might've experienced a situation very much like this so many times before, but for some reason now it feels different to her.

Feeling helpless in her position Erza decided to try her best to go back to sleep to make the time go by, and a few minutes after relaxing in Natsu's warm embracing arms, Erza fell asleep again and time started to drift away.

**2 Hour Later**

Natsu's eyes slowly creeped open as the orange skies from outside slowly caved into the room, as Natsu gained consciousness he realized that he has been asleep a lot longer than what he planned to and looked around to confirm that it was already sunset. Slowly, he gave out a yawn and tried to get up to start his already late day but felt like he was trapped by an excessive amount of force. He moved his arm off of the weight that was trapping his body, and as he looked down to see what was on top of him, he found a sleeping Erza, curled up onto a ball laying across his body.

Surprised by what he sees, Natsu almost jumps up in disbelief but manages to hold himself back to not disturb the sleeping beauty. Trying to hold himself down, his face slowly turns a bright red in reaction to what happened and couldn't think what he would do if anybody would try to converse with him. As the thought went through his mind, he begins to hear footsteps roaming the other side of the door, and it seems like the footsteps were growing closer and closer, and eventually Natsu could hear Gray and Lucy chatting on the opposite side.

"Gray, are you sure we should go back in? I think we should leave them be, what we saw earlier might've been something private between them." Lucy Said

Gray replied "Yea its fine, we're just making sure they're alive. Its already past sunset, and from what I've remember they fell asleep a little past this time yesterday."

Natsu began to panic as the two were getting closer and closer to the door and tried to think of something to save himself from not being discovered. The only thing that he could realistically think of is pretending like he was asleep, and that was precisely what he did. Natsu put on a fake sleeping face and wrapped his arms around Erza the same way it was earlier to make it seem like he was sound asleep.

Gray slowly twisted the knob to open the door, and to his disappointment the two seemed to still be sleeping. Gray really wanted to tease Natsu and Erza, but he also didn't want to wake them up from sleeping, so started to look around the room to see if anything was off and was slowly about to withdraw from the room. Lucy continued to look at the two sleeping and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the two looked while they were asleep.

Gray gave out a sigh, and in Natsu's mind he felt a sign of relief as that was the queue to tell him that he can relax as they were about to leave. Relaxing his muscles and his body, Erza slowly began to move and stir in her sleep and started to shift over onto the opposite side of Natsu's body. Natsu felt Erza's hair gliding across his body, and a few strands landed on top of his face. The motion that Erza created caused Natsu to scrounge his face up as the combination of movements ticked him.

Failing to keep his composure, Natsu's face began to shift and he lightly sat up to remove the strands of scarlet red har from his face. Opening his eyes, Natsu met both Gray and Lucy eye to eye as they were staring at the sleeping duo. Natsu looked towards Erza, and began to blush again and immediately exclaimed towards to the two, "It's not what you think…"

Completely ignoring his words, now Gray saw that the situation fell completely into his hands, and now he has something to tease Natsu and get revenge on the firebreather for all the things he did to him in the past. Lucy didn't really agree with what Gray was thinking of doing but ended up playing along with Gray when he started to tease him.

"Wow Natsu, I didn't think you would have the balls to try something like this on Erza. It looks like you two were having a great time sleeping for almost an entire day, while having us stand around and protect you guys while you love birds go at it."

Natsu laid there with Erza still sleeping on him and continued to blush, rebutting against Gray, Natsu stated "Look icy boxers, w-we were j-just sleeping… We weren't doing anything."

As Gray began to grin, he noticed that the room felt off, and froze in his tracks. It seems like Erza was finally waking up from all the commotion going on around her, and that's when Gray knew he messed up. He saw Erza slowly wipe off the mist from her eyes and began to look around. Erza first looked across from her to see the empty wall, but she noticed that she was also laying on a rock hard chest, and when she looked up to meet Natsu's eyes her memories came back to her from when she first woke up a couple of hours ago.

Blushing bright red, Erza almost immediately jumped out of her position as both couldn't keep a straight face looking each other directly in the eyes. Natsu found that this might be the perfect opportunity to get them out of this predicament. He whispered into Erza's ear that Gray has been teasing them and that he was saying bad things about them. Erza started to become immensely furious and the next thing they know a barrage of flying swords came flying towards Gray and Lucy. The two immediately closed the door and ran for their lives.

Now Erza and Natsu had the peace and quiet they deserved, and were caught in a staring contest, neither of them had any idea what to say, and they both felt like they were in a pretty awkward situation.

Natsu began the conversation to break the silence, and said "Hey… so what are we going to do now...?"

Erza looked towards the wall and responded, "Well… let's keep this between us and let's head back to Magnolia. Okay?"

Natsu gave a warm smile, and nodded to her question, and now the two of them began to get out of bed to eat dinner and celebrate one last time before bombarding on their trip to return to the guild.

**30 Minutes Later**

Thirty minutes has passed since the weird exchange between Natsu and Erza, and now in the room it was only Erza left. Natsu left about 10 minutes ago, and now Erza was the only one that was sitting on the bed inside of that room. Thinking back to the little situation that she was in, Erza stuffed her face into a pillow to hide the blush from herself. She was so captivated by why she was blushing so much and felt like her heart was about to explode. She never felt this way for Natsu before, and these feelings were driving her insane. She didn't know what was happening, but she had a feeling that Natsu saving her really opened some things between Her and Natsu.

As she slowly recollected her thoughts she began to get up from the bed and slowly trailed towards the beach to meet up with her long-lost friends. As she finally reached the beautiful beach, she came in contact with all of her friends, and invited them to join Fairy Tail, her friends were moved by the invite and they all began to celebrate throughout the night.

**1 Hour Later**

Having slept for so long Erza couldn't manage to go back to sleep, and so she was left on the balcony thinking to herself. As time slowly progressed, she started to keep replaying the events from earlier, and the very last person she wanted to see came up from behind her tickling her uncontrollably. Erza couldn't hold back her laughs as Natsu was gliding his fingers up and down the sides of her body.

As Natsu stopped his monstrous attack Erza finally regains consciousness. She saw that Natsu was standing right next to her smiling and giggling at her disarray. As their eyes made contact it seemed that Erza was the only one that started to turn a shade of pink and couldn't help but feel her mind break into a million pieces.

Natsu asked Erza when they were returning to the guild, and with that Erza was able to think naturally again.

"We'll be leaving here first thing tomorrow morning." Erza said with a light smile

Natsu responded, "Hmm, okay. Do you want to join me in bed again?" as he chuckled and walked off towards the hall to return to his room.

Erza began to blush once again and was caught deciding if she wants to take him up on his offer but decided that she shouldn't and ended up leaving to the beach to watch the stars. Much to her surprise, her friends were there, and it seemed that they all had very grim faces. Erza wondered what was wrong, and before she could ask the three of them simultaneously shouted out, "We can't return with you to Fairy Tail!"

Erza didn't know what to say, and their words really shocked her. The three continued to explain in full detail that their time being trapped impacted them tremendously, and now they want to explore the world on their own. Erza couldn't help but smile at her friend's decisions and supported what they wanted to do. Erza now gave them the Fairy Tail farewells that they deserved, and the other fairy tail members joined her on her farewells to her beloved friends. The exchange of tears and emotions really stuck to the members of Fairy Tail and their acquaintances, and now they know that a new chapter in life was going to unfold for them.

The very next morning the group from Fairy Tail left the hotel they were staying at, and are now on their way back to the guild in Magnolia.


End file.
